Revenge
by Dishonorable Thunder
Summary: Facilier has come back to New Orleans, and has somehow fallen in love with Tiana, but knows Naveen is in the way. So he plots to take him down.
1. Before The Madness

I was born in poverty, my parents couldn't hold up jobs too well to take care of the family. They constantly fought, and sometimes I'd get in the way of a fight, and end up hurt. Eventually my dad left me and my mom, and that's when my life became worse. I was barely able to see my father, or the very few friends I had...

Then I came across a book, one that would change my life forever. It was a book on voodoo, amongst other 'evil magicks'. I was interested in the subject, and started to practice it. My friends found out about my studies, and were frightened, and one by one they left me. Left me feeling even more alone and broken. But one night, I decided I didn't care. I decided, I didn't need friends.

My studies dived further into these dark magicks until finally I came across something interesting, powerful, evil...

I came across the pages about my soon to be allies. The book spoke of these beings as powerful creatures, who fed off the souls of mortals, and granted anyone who fed them souls rather well.

But at what cost?  
>An experiment went haywire; and a horrible beast emerged from the summoning area. I couldn't communicate with it as it ran through the house, destroying anything it saw.<br>Until it found my mother; and it killed her. Her shrieks tore through the house, and I watched wide eyed as she was torn apart, and the shrieks stopped.  
>And finally my father came home. Somehow in this madness the creature ad doubled; and they came after him. I was unscathed. Now cold. broken alone as possible.<br>But I continued my studies. It was just too interesting to not do so.

I read into it, memorizing everything I needed to know on how to summon them. I found out how to 'enchant' my shadow as well, giving it in a sense, a life of its own. My shadow became my helper in my quest to summon these friends from the other side.

I succeeded...

Many years later, I had started running a voodoo emporium. Tricking poor souls into thinking I was helping them. Most of them didn't end up too well. Some ended up an empty shell of their former selves, some ended up injured, some ended up broken hearted, and some...ended up dead. It felt so good to cause these things. I felt alive, for the first time in years.

But then it happened, I ran into him, the prince, the one who would help in my undoing. I figured out almost immediately that he had been cut off from his parent's fortune. Seeking an opportunity, I decided I'd 'help' him out. The plan worked, he was now a frog. I don't quite remember why I decided on a frog to this very day, but ah well. I enlisted the aid of his butler, and conjured up a plan to get the fortune of one of the richest men in New Orleans, Big Daddy La Bouff. It was simple, using the talisman my friends had conjured, which was filled with blood from the prince; Lawrence would take form of Naveen, and marry Charlotte, Big Daddy's daughter. It seemed foolproof.

Until Tiana kissed Naveen turning herself into a frog, and causing the two to escape. Due to Naveen being gone, the talisman ran out of blood, and I had no choice but to contact my Friends from the Other Side. They were furious at first, until I told them I planned on killing Big Daddy, and taking over New Orleans, giving them all of the souls in the city to them. They sent out my shadow minions, who after a while returned the Froggy prince. Lawrence was then back to Naveen, and the wedding was on. However, a small firefly came to the wedding, and released the frog; Lawrence got the frog, angry with him. Then the firefly got back and took the talisman. I signaled for my friends to find him and take it back. However, by the time I had found him, he was fighting off the shadows. I took matters into my own hands, and stepped on him; ending his life. I caught up to Tiana, and tried to trick her into giving it back, showing her that I would give her the restaurant she always wanted. But she didn't take my offer. I had no choice but to turn her back. She got the talisman, smashing it into pieces. My friends appeared, and dragged me to hell.


	2. The Plan Begins Now

It was horrible there; I needed to get out... And I did. It took years, but I accomplished it...

And now I'm here again, back to the city I had once tried to take over. Bad memories swooped over me. And then I saw her again, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. She was beautiful; and I suddenly felt as if I was in love with her. But I knew she would never have me. I know it. But I didn't care. I had to have her. But only one thing stood in my way... Naveen. I was broken, dried blood staining my suit, my clothes tattered, my eyes blood shot. I looked awful.

"There has to be a way to get rid of him." I thought to myself, racking my brains for ideas. I wandered around the city, going down to the bayou. Then I found her. The self-proclaimed voodoo queen of the bayou, perhaps she knew of a way. "Hello, we haven't met, but surely you've heard of me, right?" I asked. "I know you, Shadow Man, why are you here; you aren't welcome in my house." She snapped. I chuckled light heartedly. "I need your help." I asked she scoffed. "With what?" She asked. "You see, I'm in love with someone." I started; her face lit up a bit. "Is that so?" She replied and I nodded in response. "And that'd be?" She skeptically asked. "Tiana." Was my answer, suddenly her expression changed, she was angry. "I'm afraid I can't help you. She's married you know." She responded, starting to push me out the door. I stopped her, rage building up inside of me. I pushed her down. "YOU WILL HELP ME DAMN IT." I shouted, breathing heavily. She got up to her feet, firing a spell at me; I dodged it, and suddenly a small object turned into a frog. The one creature I had grown to loathe. I used my own magic to kill the frog, gutting it.

She gasped in horror, and then fired another spell, I blocked it. I was now shouting that she was going to help me, dodging spell after spell. Eventually she stopped, and I went in to attack her. I stopped, and commanded my shadow to do it for me. It grabbed a dagger, and started stabbing her shadow. As expected, she was taking damage too. Blood was forming a puddle around her, and eventually she was gone. I left the hut, infuriated that she couldn't help. I knew for a fact she could have, but she was just being stubborn. Ah well, too late for that. I traveled around the bayou, trying to find things to help me. I eventually found the stuff to make a powder that if blown into any creature's eyes, would give me control over them.

I tested it on a few subjects, mainly small creatures, just in case it wouldn't work as well as I hoped. It was a success. I kept the rest in my pocket, heading around to find a certain alligator to help me out. My travels seemed to take a short period of time. Because only a few days later I had found him.

"Hello, Louis is it?" I asked. He growled at me. "Well, is it Louis or not?" I added. He nodded, and then went back to playing his trumpet. I smiled. "Say, Louis...I don't know if you still want to be human or not, but if you do; I've got something for you. Just turn around for me." I told him, smirking and getting out the pouch with the powder.

He obeyed, looking annoyed, yet curious. I took out a small pinch of it, and then blew it into his eyes. He let out a bellowing cry and lunged at me. His claws dug into my skin, causing new gashes, as well as opening a few old ones. I fought him off, pushing him far off; I ran to him and tried to hold him down with my cane. It didn't work too well, but he was down. "Listen up. I need your help." I growled. He swung his tail at me, knocking me down. He attacked again, and this time I smacked him away from me, wincing in pain while clutching some wounds. "I am your master, you do not attack me." I demanded; he listened. Sitting down on the ground, his expression fierce. "What do you want then?" He asked. "I want you to get to Naveen, attack him then bring him back to my place; not dead. But barely alive. I want to finish the job. You got that?" He nodded; then left.

Louis found is way to Naveen, just as Facilier had asked. He acted as calm as possible, trying to trick him into thinking he wasn't going to attack him. Naveen took the bait, and followed him when Louis said he had something to show him. Facilier's shadow was nearby. Louis pounced on Naveen, sinking his fangs into the Princes sides, tearing a few bits of flesh off them. Naveen was screaming in agony.

He tried fighting the gator off, but was failing; Louis was still clawing & gnawing at him, gnashing his fangs and growling aggressively at him; taking off bits of flesh and breaking a bone or two. One of his arms were torn off, the other had some fingers missing on the hand. A few toes were missing; his chest was cut open a bit, ribs broken. A leg was twisted into a painful position; he was bleeding from the mouth and eyes. Long gashes were spread across his body; he looked on the verge of dying from blood loss. Once Naveen was a bloody, shuddering mess, he stopped.

He grabbed the nearly dead and cold body of Naveen's and dragged him off to the emporium. The shadow followed, arriving there first. Facilier was pleased with the job Louis had done, and rewarded him with the dead carcass of what looked to be a human. The gator quickly went to devour it in the corner as to not disturb Facilier, but not before bringing back the body parts he had torn off Naveen, setting them close by.

"Hello, Naveen." He sneered, spitting in his face. "Been a while hasn't it? You probably thought I was dead didn't you? All of you thought that. But as you can see, you were all wrong. I am still alive. And so are you. But you won't be for too long." Facilier grabbed the man by his throat; crushing it a bit. The prince squirmed at the feeling of the grip, worsening it. The voodoo doctor let go of his throat, then slammed a hand into the rib cage, breaking the now brittle and cracked bones from Louis's attack, breaking off a few as to make room for his hand properly.

Facilier's eyes were wild, demented, Naveen was whimpering pitifully, and Facilier still continued. He reached for a lung, tearing it out. One was punctured, and Naveen was now coughing up blood, and once more bleeding from the mouth. Not seeing this as enough torture for Facilier; grabbed a wrist, twisting it around a complete circle. He tore out the stomach, and then cut off a leg. This **still **wasn't enough, so he went for a few more bones; eventually he could tell Naveen was on the verge of death, he stopped. He went and got a nail, and a chair.

He tore out the short intestine, and fashioned it into a noose. He went back to the area with the nail, taking the makeshift noose and nailing it to the ceiling. He grabbed Naveen, pulling the noose around his throat and placing him on the chair. Facilier stood there for a moment, looking at the prince as he gasped his final breaths. Smirking, Facilier kicked the chair away, allowing Naveen's corpse to dangle there lifelessly.

Facilier pointed to the corpse telling Louis to hide the limbs somewhere; he had plans for them. The gator did as he was told, picking up each part and hiding them in a trunk. Facilier let the body hang, staring at it for a few moments.

He knew it wouldn't be easy, but that wasn't the point. The point was that it had to be good. Really good, foolproof even. But what to do, what to do; "There just has to be something I can do. I've got a gator; I suppose he'd be helpful somehow." He muttered. "Yes, of course he would be. He's a gator for God's sake. That should be obvious he'd be helpful somehow. But in what way." He sat down in his chair, thinking on how to use Louis properly.

He figured he could help in the takeover of New Orleans. And knew it'd be perfect, what kind of idiot would not listen to a man with a huge gator? Not too many of course, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen though. There are stupid people out there. "Louis, how would you like to help me out in my takeover of this city? I'll let you have as many humans and animals as you want. But only if they don't listen to me; or I say its ok. Got that?" I told him; he nodded excitedly. Perfect, he's going to help.

He gestured for him to follow outside. And a few people stared at him. They seemed slightly afraid; Facilier figured his battered body was frightening and anyone would most likely be afraid if they saw him. But that didn't matter to him. Facilier cleared his throat, and loudly tapped the pavement with his staff. "People of New Orleans; I demand your full attention." He shouted. People froze, stopping what they were doing. "I am now assigning myself as the ruler of this city, the city of New Orleans. Anyone who objects will face the gator." He explained; there was a burst of mixed words of outrage. Facilier growled and tapped the ground again. "So that's how it is then? Louis, get the ones who dare not obey." He demanded of the gator, which followed the order.

Louis started gnashing his jaws, snarling and swiping his tail around at people. He attacked a few, tearing limbs, flesh, bone and organs out here and there. The streets were running and covered with the blood of the people; and there was pure chaos and fright in the air. Facilier laughed and the ones who avoided the gator stopped in their tracks.

"Now, what do you say, you listen to me now?" He asked. The people nodded in fear. It was going according to plan. They were now under his control; it shouldn't be too long before he ruled over this city. And then he would find Tiana and have her for himself. He smiled, thinking about this. And then thought about Charlotte. She was quite beautiful too, not as much as Tiana but beautiful. He could get her too; yes that seemed about right; have both of them to him. That'd be the life he thought.


End file.
